1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer server mounting apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for slidably mounting a computer server in a server rack structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience and to conserve floor space, computer servers for high-capacity computer systems are often mounted in rack structures. Typically, several computer servers are mounted in each rack structure. The rack structure generally includes a rectangular frame covered by removable panels and a pivotable front access door.
Each server is supported on a tray or chassis. The chassis is typically mounted on a pair of slides to allow the chassis to slide in and out of the rack structure for convenient access to the server. Each slide is comprised of a stationary portion which is mounted to the frame of the rack structure, and a telescoping portion which is mounted to a side of the chassis. The telescoping portion is slidable with respect to the stationary portion to allow the chassis to slide in and out of the rack structure.
In the past, the slides were attached to the frame of the rack structure with screws and nuts or other separate installation hardware. Likewise, separate installation hardware was required for attachment of the chassis to the slides. As a result, the installation process was typically time consuming and required the use of screwdrivers, wrenches, or other tools.
More recently, mounting systems have been developed for allowing attachment of the slides to the rack structure, and of the chassis to the slides, without the necessity of tools or separate installation hardware. However, these toolless mounting systems, while more convenient than previous mounting systems, have so far proved unsatisfactory. In particular, the means by which the slides are mounted to the rack structure in such mounting systems has proven to be unreliable, as described more fully hereinbelow.